Marguerita (Earth-616)
In 1898, Marguerita encountered the Frankenstein Monster. A jealous hunchback named Drako had attacked her grand-daughter near a lake, but the Monster intervened, saving Carmen's life. Marguerita witnessed the event and recognized the benefit of having such a monster under her control. She learned that the Monster was searching for the last living heir to the name, Frankenstein. Marguerita lied, and told him that the last Frankenstein was dead, but she could take him to his burial site. She led the monster to a sealed cave containing a solitary coffin. Upon opening it, the creature did not find the remains of Frankenstein, but rather, the lord of the undead - Dracula. Marguerita withdrew a wooden stake from Dracula's chest, bringing him back to life. Enraged by her betrayal, the Frankenstein Monster turned on Marguerita and promptly slew her. | Powers = Marguerita possessed all of the traditional powers of a vampire. Unlike most vampires however, Marguerita could make herself appear youthful in order to seduce potential victims. *'Fangs:' Marguerita possesed a pair of canine fangs, which she used to puncture a victim's jugular vein in order to draw blood. *'Immortality:' So long as Marguerita consumed blood on a regular basis, her body ceased to age. *'Shape-shifting:' By an act of will, Marguerita could transform herself into a bat, a wolf, or a fine mist. *'Invulnerability:' Marguerita's body was impervious to most injuries, however, a wooden stake impaled through her heart would destroy her. *'Vampirism:' Madame Marguerita possessed the ability to transform other humans into vampires. By draining a body's blood near to the point of death, she could then replace it with a portion of her own vampiric blood. Three nights later, the victim would rise from the grave as one of the undead. | Abilities = Marguerita was skilled in the art of fortune-telling and was an expert manipulator. | Strength = As a vampire, Marguerita possessed superhuman strength. | Weaknesses = :The Sun: The power of the sun means death to any vampire. Even the slightest exposure to ultraviolet radiation will cause a vampire's skin to blister and burn. Heavy exposure will destroy a vampire completely. :Stakes: Driving a wooden stake into a vampire's heart will effectively kill them, but it is not a permanent resolution. Removal of the stake from the corpse will enable the vampire in question to slowly regenerate itself. Powerful vampires regenerate more quickly than lesser ones. :The Cross: Marguerita was also repulsed by relgious symbols including the Christian cross. In the presence of a cross, she would retreat from the immediate area. :Garlic: Vampires are likewise allergic to garlic. Although garlic isn't fatal to a vampire, its mere presence is enough to drive one away. :Reflection: Madame Marguerita casted no reflection in a mirror or any other similar surfaces. :Silver: As is also the case with werewolves, silver is one of the few elements that can harm a vampire. A sufficient quantity of silver will prove to be fatal to the vampire in question. :Sleeping: Madame Marguerita had to sleep in a coffin filled with samples of Earth from her native land. | Equipment = Crystal ball | Transportation = Madame Marguerita frequently rode in a carriage within her gypsy caravan. | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} Category:Gaseous Form